nurarihyonnomagofandomcom-20200223-history
List of Chapters and Volumes
Nurarihyon no Mago (ぬらりひょんの孫, lit. "The Grandchild of Nurarihyon") is a manga series written and illustrated by Hiroshi Shiibashi. It has been serialized in the Japanese manga anthology Weekly Shōnen Jump and has been released in 14 volumes as of December 2010. The covers of these volumes, when lined up side-by-side, form a continuous horizontal mural. Volumes <-- --> |} Volume 6: The House Where Jami Looms 43. White Snow Gleaming in the Darkness 44. Battle of the Heads 45. The Maō Hammer 46. Inugamigyōbudanuki: Tamazuki 47. The End of Ambition 48. The House Where Jami Looms, Part 1 49. The House Where Jami Looms, Part 2 50. The House Where Jami Looms, Part 3 51. Their Justice Extra: An Ukiyoe Town Curious Tale Volume 7: The Three Keikain Siblings 52. The Warriors of Blue and Black 53. Anguish 54. False Words 55. Mutual Deception 56. True Colors 57. Convincing Keikain Yura 58. Spirit Blade Nenekirimaru Part 1: Strange Tales of Ukiyoe Town: Oitekebori 59. Spirit Blade Nenekirimaru Part 2: The Taimatō and the Pipe 60. Spirit Blade Nenekirimaru Part 3: Nurarihyon And Yōhime Volume 8: Connecting Back to the Present 61. Spirit Blade Nenekirimaru Part 4: A Certain Ayakashi's Marriage Proposal 62. Spirit Blade Nenekirimaru Part 5: The Captured Princess 63. Spirit Blade Nenekirimaru Part 6: A Beast's Path 64. Spirit Blade Nenekirimaru Part 7: Sakura, for Instance 65. Spirit Blade Nenekirimaru, Part 8: The Tower Keep 66. Connecting Back to the Present 67. The Eight Barriers 68. The Supreme Commander vs. The Young Head 69. The Tōno Story Part 1: The Hidden Village Volume 9: The Tale of Tōno 70. The Tōno Story Part 2: Kamaitachi 71. The Tōno Story Part 3: Yōkai of the Capital - Kidōmaru 72. The Tōno Story Part 4: Kyōka Suigetsu 73. Hagoromo Gitsune Invades, Seeking Kyōto's Annihilation 74. The Keikain Main House 75. Showdown At Kinroku-Ji! 76. Leaving Tōno!! 77. Return Volume 10: The Capital Engulfed by Darkness 78. A City Engulfed by Darkness 79. The Grey Onmyōji 80. Yaso-Style Onmyō Techniques 81. The Rending Army 82. A Chance Meeting 83. Takarabune 84. Sickle and Cat's Cradle 85. The Fight Begins 86. Battle in the Skies Above Kyōto Volume 11: The Maze - a Forest of Gates 87. Human And Ayakashi 88. Shot Down 89. Their Dearest Wish 90. The Maze: A Forest of Gates 91. Awashima, the Amanojyaku 92. The Name "Awashima" 93. Convergence 94. An Ayakashi You Must Not Encounter 95. Tsuchigumo Volume 12: Ondeko 96. Roar 97. Nightmare 98. Day and Night 99. Sinking into Darkness... 100. The Scent of Blood 101. Ondeko, the Demon Drum 102. Their Past 103. Strength, and Strength Extra: Chronicles of the Nura Clan's Third Head ~The Dawn of Edo Compilation~ Extra: Yura, returning to Kyōto ~A Baptism of New Brothers~ Volume 13: Opposing Forces 104. Sky-Cleaving Intruders 105. Shōkera 106. The Green Demon Who Wept 107. Towards the Uncertain Leader 108. The Godly Skill of Wearing Your Men's Horror 109. Opposing Forces 110. Entrust Everything to Me 111. A Slashing Blade of Ice 112. Full-Bore Volume 14: To Nijō Castle...! Chapters not yet in tankōbon format 113. Tōno and Rikuo 114. Bonds Across His Back 115. Old Enemies 116. Foetal Movements 117. To Nijō Castle...! 118. Satori and Oni Hitokuchi 119. The Corridors of Nijō Castle 120. The Cycle of Rebirth 121. Rajōmon 122. The Void 123. Sword Fight 124. Birth 125. Trap 126. Fissure 127. Things Kept Secret 128. In a Grove 129. Fragments of Recollection 130. He Who Whispers in Darkness 131. The Dark Banquet 132. Kyōto Ablaze 133. The Spitting Image of Each Other Category:Nurarihyon No Mago Manga